


7 Days of Christmas

by shellyjohnscns



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Love, Romance, Teen Romance, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellyjohnscns/pseuds/shellyjohnscns
Summary: A series of Alice and FP one shots set around the most wonderful time of the year





	1. Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So here’s the first chapter. This one is set in the universe of No More Mistakes and originality this is something I would’ve wanted to do in that story but it’s currently set in April and I wasn’t about to do a massive time jump just to include a Christmas chapter

It was a cold December afternoon in the town of Riverdale with frost and mist sticking to the windows of every home and car, and for some reason, the wrong side of the tracks seemed even colder. 

Christmas on the South side of The town with Pep was a huge contrast from how it was on the Northside. The homes of the Northside would be decorated head to toe in the finest Christmas decorations, trees stacked with presents underneath, children carolling in the streets and annual parties at the town hall that the whole of the Northside would be invited to while the Southsiders were conveniently dismissed

Alice and FP never had the perfect traditional family Christmases growing up, not many Southsiders did. Their community as a whole could barely afford the food on their tables, most of them lived in trailers, came from single parent households or had no parents in the picture to begin with and most of the presents obtained in their neighbourhood were lifted off trucks.

FP and Alice had always told themselves they’d give their kids a better Christmas than they ever had, which is why Alice and FP were determined to make little Charlie’s first Christmas the best they could. 

FP had picked up extra shifts at the Whyte Wyrm, along with even longer extra curricular activities, during the holiday break so Alice could remain home with Charlie, when she wasn’t doing a shift at Pops. They wanted to ensure they had all the money they needed to make this Christmas perfect by any means necessary given that it was their first Christmas as a family.

Alice was currently in kitchen, with little Charlie opposite her in his high chair eating his cut up pieces of banana that Alice had given him before getting to work with the baking. 

She was making a mess of the place trying to bake the perfect Christmas cookies and despite following the recipe she was still screwing things up. She had sweat on her brow, her messy bun had deteriorated into an even messier one and she had patches of flour all over her.

After what seemed like forever she had finally managed to cut them into pieces and place them on a tray to place into the oven. She turned back around and looked at the mess but was still proud of herself regardless.

“Well, that’s Mommy’s cookies sorted, and now all I have to do is clean this all up before Daddy gets home.” She said to her little boy from across the room, smiling at him. He began to giggle as he smushed a piece of banana into his mouth. His smile was always her favourite thing to see and she saw it more often than should as he was always so bubbly and smiley.

She walked over to his high chair and lifted him out, he cuddled into her chest the minute she did and she stroke his soft brown curls and kissed his little forehead. He loved his Dad but he was a Mama’s boy at heart. 

She sat down with him on the couch with him placed upright on her lap facing her, taking his chubby little fists and bringing them to her lips to smother them in kisses causing the little boy to giggle, she continued to play with him until the timer set off, indicating that the cookies she had baked earlier were ready. 

She placed Charlie on her hip and walked back into the kitchen, making good use of her one free hand to take the baking tray out and place it onto the stove. Immediately Charlie tried to reach out for one and pulled his little hand away, figuring it was best to place him back into his high chair, to which he protested with a whine until Alice reached into the kitchen drawer and gave him his little toy play keys he began to wave around, which immediately calmed him.

The sound of a familiar truck pulling up outside of the trailer caught her attention, which was then followed by the sounds of two men bickering about lifting something heavy out of the truck. She peeked out the kitchen window and smiled at who it was.

“Is that Daddy & Grandpa I can hear?” She said to Charlie as she watched him suck on his little fist still waving the keys around. He was at that developmental stage where he felt the need to place anything and everything he could in his mouth.

She turned around and placed the hot cookies onto a plate to decorate for later before walking over to the front door to let them both in. She watched as they both staggered up the porch with a large tree in hand, one carrying the front the other carrying the bottom.

“Be careful guys.” She advised as she held the door open for them to get through. They stepped into the trailer and positioned the tree in the space in the corner of the room before taking their coats off and placing them on the coat rack. Forsythe took a seat in his arm chair while FP walked over to his son in his high chair and picked him up, lifting him in the air and peppering kisses all over his chubby little face.

“I thought you weren’t getting the tree until Saturday.” Alice wondered asking the both of them

“We weren’t but Artie was practically giving them away outside the diner so so we just figured it was a blessing in the disguise.” Forsythe answered

“Plus, we need to stock up on presents don’t we?” He said rhetorically as he continued to lift the infant in the air and bring him back down to kiss him.

FP was distracted when he noticed the freshly baked cookies placed on the table. He reached out to get one but before he could pick it up, someone slapped his hand away.

“Don’t even think about it, they’re for decorating later. Don’t touch.” Alice told him sternly 

“Oh come on I’m starving. I don’t care if they’re not iced and decorated.” He told her reaching out again but she then upped the anti by hitting his hand with a rolled up newspaper.

“Ow!” He yelped, flicking his hand around in an attempt to suppress the pain.

Alice laughed at his reaction. “I told you no! Forsythe, make sure he doesn’t touch them while I’m in the shower.” 

“Copy that!” He yelled from the living room in his chair. FP watched as Alice walked down the hall towards the bathroom, immediately listening out for the sound of the door locking, he was going to have that cookie one way or another. He looked in his father’s direction and he figured now was his chance as he was too wrapped up in the TV to notice.

He put Charlie down back into his high chair and sneakily reached for one, proud of his sneaky achievement he brought it to his lips instantly and took a bite but it definitely wasn’t what he was expecting. At that same moment, Alice stepped back into the room, too annoyed to notice the disgusted look upon his face.

“Oh my GOD! Al what the hell did you put in these?” FP expressed with the disgusted look still rested upon his face. He grabbed the nearest roll of kitchen roll and spat out the remains of the cookie into it before placing it in the bin 

“What are you talking about?” She said angrily. She stepped over to him and picked a cookie up from the plate, taking a bite and immediately seeing FP’s reaction was justified.

She ripped off a piece of the kitchen roll and spat it out into, immediately wiping her mouth after. “What the hell?! These are gross!” She admitted looking back up at him.

“Don’t look at me! You baked them!” FP defended

“What’s going on in here?” Forsythe asked stepping into the kitchen.

Alice picked up the plate and shoved it into his direction. “Do these taste off to you?”

Forsythe picked up and cookie and placed it into his mouth taking a bite. His reaction was as sharp as FP’s but it still told Alice everything she needed to know.

“Looks someone’s been mixing the salts and sugars.” Forsythe said to her. Confused, she walked over to the cupboard and pulled the salt jar out, realising she did in fact mix up both ingredients, immediately biting her lip in embarrassment 

“Oh, oops.” She expressed

“Oops? That’s all you got to say?” FP answers back 

“Well maybe if you weren’t so greedy you wouldn’t have tasted it, and saved yourself the disgust.” She sassily responded causing FP to laugh.

“Well maybe we can try again, this time with actual sugar?” FP joked 

“Fine, lets get started.” Alice smiled


	2. Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Charlie have fun decorating the family tree

Alice was always very resourceful and quick thinking at this time of year. Things were different when she was a child but now that she had a kid of her own it was her duty to handle everything Christmas related and she understood what her Mother went through.

It was her favourite time of year and since having Charlie and marrying FP and setting up the perfect little family unit, she made it her job to make Christmas magical.

As she stood by the family Christmas tree, thanking God it managed to fit into the trailer, with tinsel around her neck and lights in her hand. Charlie was sat on the floor digging through the box of decorations FP had dug out from the closet earlier, carefully picking out his favourite baubles.

He settled on the red and green ones with the glittery design and began to hand them to Alice.

“Here you go Mommy.” He said holding a red and green bauble in his hands by the strings waving them up to his mothers face.

“Thank you baby.” She said with a smile as she took the baubles from his hands and placed them both on the tree

“Are you excited to see Santa tomorrow?” She asked him

“Yes!” The 4 year old said excitedly with a cheeky grin on his face 

“You and Daddy better get started on your letter as soon as possible then.” She reminded him as she placed a piece of red tinsel around the tree.

“When’s Daddy coming home?” The little boy asked as he handed Alice another bauble.

“He’ll be home soon baby.” She told the little one. As soon as the finished up with the decorations on the tree was time for the finishing touches, the parts of the tree that make it special: The lights and the fairy on top.

“Okay, Mommy’s gonna plug the lights in and put them around the tree around the tree. Do you wanna put the fairy on top?”

“Yes please!” The 4 year old said excitedly. He ran to the other side of the room where the fairy was rested on the couch while his mother carefully wrapped the lights around the tree and plugged them into the socket behind the couch. She wanted to wait until the fairy was on top to turn the lights on

“Okay come here.” She said to the child. He ran to her with the fairy in hand and she lifted him up and he carefully placed the ornament on top of the tree.

“Well done! Okay let’s step back.” She stepped back from the tree closer to the socket so she could put it on as she held Charlie in her arms and he had his legs wrapped around his mothers waist.

“You ready?” She asked him and he nodded. She lowered her hand and flipped the switch, admiring the beauty of the tree they had spent all afternoon decorating.

“Look how pretty it is!” She said enthusiastically to Charlie and he smiled in response. They were so wrapped up in the beauty of the tree that they hadn’t realised FP had stepped through the door.

“Wow, it looks amazing!” He said enthusiastically from behind them both, causing them to jump but relax once they see who it is.

“Daddy!” Charlie yelled out excitedly as he reached for his father. FP kept his arms out for the little boy as Alice handed him over.

FP lifted him into the air and tickled him a little before resting him on his hip. “Hey buddy!”

Alice smiled at the sight before her and walked into FP grabbing his face and pulling him in for a kiss. He returned it and rested his other hand around her waist.

“Thank God you’re back already to have him, I’ve gotta get to my exam early in case of any technicalities.” Alice said sighing with relief. She was in her final year of college and couldn’t afford to fail any of her classes, quite literally, her and her families future was literally resting on her journalism degree. 

She could finally get a well paying decent job, FP wouldn’t have to work such long hours and would be around more and they’d finally be able to move out of the trailer and into a stable home. 

“No problem. What time does your exam start?” FP asked her.

“4pm.” She said as she removed herself from his arms and went over to the coat rack to grab her jacket and bag.

“Good luck baby you’ll do amazing!” He encouraged as she slipped her jacket on.

“Thank you. I’ll be back in time for dinner and Charlie’s ready to write his list. I love you two!” Alice said to both of them as she stepped out the door.

“Love you Mommy!” Charlie waved to her.

FP walked into the kitchen with Charlie and sat him down at the table where the paper and pens already were. “Okay buddy. Let’s get started.

“There’s lots of stuff that I want.” Charlie expresses happily, ready to tell FP what to write as he handed his father the crayons to write with.

FP pulled his chair out and sat down and laughed at him knowing damn well it wasn’t some magical man in a red suit having to give Charlie everything he wanted and that everything listed would probably bankrupt the he and Alice. 

“Oh really? Well I guess we better get started then since Santa has his work cut out for him.” He said leaning back into the chair. It was going to be a long afternoon.


	3. Santa’s Lap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to the mall is always hectic this time of year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I’d post this on Friday but this weekend has been hectic and I just have had time. I will be uploading on Christmas Day which is when I hope to finish this series

As much as FP and Alice loved Christmas, they hated the chaotic atmosphere of the mall which they had to tackle every single year, which is exactly where they found themselves along with their best friends Hermione and Fred 5 days before Christmas. 

It had become like a tradition, for them all to do their Christmas shopping together, ever since they had all graduated high school and were catapulted into adulthood, plus it also helped that Hermione had a mall discount working at the branch’s Spiffany’s store which Fred, FP and Alice took advantage of.

There wasn’t many places to shop in the town with pep and the nearest metropolitan city was Boston, a two hour drive away. All they had was the Riverdale mall, relatively small, but they still had everything needed for ones perfect shopping experience.

Between the four of them, they had at least 15 presents to buy. They figured it was best to split up, Hermione, Alice and Charlie do their shopping and Fred and FP do their shopping, although they pretty much used it as an excuse to check out the malls amusements for the season without their girlfriends complaining at them. 

“Do you think Fred will like it? I should’ve tried to be more accurate about the size but it has secures so it should be fine, right?” Hermione asked Alice staring down at the new watch she’d bought for her boyfriend.

Alice was on the floor, lowered at Charlie’s level fitting on his shoe that he had decided to throw off his foot for the third time today. “Charlie, Mommy has said to you to stop! Keep your shoes on.” She told him sternly before getting back up. The two year old was a joy but boy was he mischievous. FP and Alice had found themselves going through the terrible twos stage on steroids with him.

“Huh?” Alice wondered as she fixed her purse that was slightly falling down off her shoulder.

“This watch. For Fred, what do you think?” She asked again practically shoving it in Alice’s face.

She observed the gift closely and figured it was definitely Fred’s style and if he didn’t like them she didn’t know what to say.

“Yeah, it’s very fetching, he’ll love it.” She assured Hermione 

“Well what are you getting for FP?”

“Honestly I don’t even know yet. There was a pair of high top sneakers he wanted, but they might be way out of my price range.” Alice admitted

“Well it’s always the thought that counts the most.” Hermione reminded her

“Yeah that’s easy for your rich ass to say.” Alice snapped back

“Ha ha. Funny. What I meant is, the price isn’t going to matter to him, he’s gonna be grateful for it and love it anyway, because it’s from you.” Hermione responded

Alice thought about it and she was right. The thought is what mattered to her and FP the most at the end of the day and she knew he’d be grateful regardless. She’d feel the same way about whatever gift he was planning on giving her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a tap on her left shoulder causing her to turn her head that way but when nobody was there, she turned her head back to the right, coming face to face with FP who landed a kiss right on her lips.

“Hey!” She smiled kissing him again. “Did get everything?” She asked him

“Yep. Even got Charlie a little extra something.” He replied

“And what about me?” She smirked

“Well you’ll just have to wait and see.” He replied with a smirk on his face before kissing her again and strolling off further down the mall.

“Wow. You both were quick. No music store to mess around in or Nintendo game system launch to play around on for hours?” Hermione rhetorically asked. Both FP and Fred had no reactions, just smirks on their faces as they were reminded of the year before, in which they spent all their hours at mall playing with guitars and drum kits in the new music store and playing Super Mario on the recent Nintendo game console that had been released that year.

“It wasn’t that deep babe. We still got your presents in the end.” Fred reminded her

“Whatever.” Hermione said before rolling her eyes. 

The adults conversation was interrupted by the yelling two year old they had with them.

“Mommy Santa!” The two year old squealed pointing excitedly at Santa’s Grotto right in front of them a few yards away.

“Have we got time for a quick visit?” Alice asked

“I’m not standing in line with all those bratty kids. What if one of them bites me?” Fred joked, earning a smack to the chest from Hermione.

Alice rolled her eyes before lifting Charlie out of his stroller and handing him to FP. “Here you take him.”

“Wait what? Why me?” FP asked as he

“Because I’ve had him all day. Besides, I still have shopping to do.” She took ahold of Hermione’s hand and began to drag her away. “Have fun!” She waved off, leaving FP and Fred with the young boy.

“The lines not that long, we’ll only be here for a while.” FP told Fred, trying to assure him

“We?! I’m going back to the music store. Have fun buddy!” He laughed as he pat him on the back and rushed off. It was just FP and Charlie.

FP was right when he said he wouldn’t be in the line long as it only took a good ten minutes until it was finally Charlie’s time to sit on Santa’s lap. 

He put the brakes on the stroller and left it on the side before lowering the tot to the floor so he could walk him over to Santa. “Okay buddy you know what you’re gonna wish for for Christmas?” He asked the little boy.

Charlie responded nodding his head excitedly. He knew exactly what he wanted from Santa.

“Okay let’s go.” He said to the tot holding out his hand for him to hold. He walked him up the few steps towards the man in the red suit and giant chair.

“Ho Ho Ho! Who do we have here?” The man asked through his tangled beard.

“Hey there. This is Charlie. Say hello to Santa buddy.” 

Charlie was too busy staring at the man in red. He was so in awe of him and FP found it adorable. He picked him up and placed him on his lap, standing at the side by the two elves to give Charlie and Santa a minute.

“And what would you like for Christmas little one?” Santa asked

Charlie wasted no time in telling the man his biggest wish. “I- I want Mommy t-to buy Daddy sneakers.” The little boy let out, and it absolutely melted FP’s heart. He could’ve asked for a new truck or a puppy but no, he wanted his Mommy to get his Daddy a present.

“Well that’s very generous of you!” Santa smiled. “I’ll make sure to tell my elves.” He lowered the little boy off his lap and he immediately walked over to his father, who was standing there still with the heartfelt feeling in his chest of his sons Christmas wish to Santa. 

He pulled the little boy down by his hand and then picked him up in his arms, planting a huge kiss on his cheek. “Say bye and thank you to Santa buddy!” He said to the tot.

“Bye bye Santa, thank you!” The boy said cheekily as his father walked off with him, pushing the stroller along with one hand and holding him in the other.

“You know, it was very nice of you to ask Santa to help me and Mommy.” He continued to tell the child

“And that’s exactly why I’m going to call the elves tomorrow and make sure they give you extra presents for being so kind.” He finished

“Yay! Thank you Daddy!” Charlie expressed happily.

“No problem buddy.” FP said to him as they walked further into the mall.


	4. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and his little sister Lottie can’t wait for Santa’s arrival to Riverdale

Santa Clause is coming to town

It was Christmas Eve and the Jones household was much calmer than recent years. 

For the first time in a while, Alice and FP had managed to sort out everything in advance, so this Christmas Eve, the young couple could just sit back, relax and entertain their two small children. Santa was arriving tonight and they had big plans.

Little Charlie came racing down the stairs with Lottie holding his hand. It was a few hours before his bedtime and he had a lot to do to prepare for Santa’s arrival

“Come on Lottie, we have to help Mommy bake cookies for Santa!” He said excitedly as he approached the final step and helped his little sister down.

The two children walked into the kitchen to find their mother by the oven pulling a tray out.

“Mommy we have to bake cookies for Santa soon!” He expressed 

“I know baby, that’s why I already started while you were in the bath. You can help me decorate them soon if you want?” She offered

“Yay please!” The six year old said excitedly. He walked over to the chair at the breakfast bar and pulled it out to climb up on, leaving Lottie behind for her mother to pick her up and place her on the surface where she could keep and eye on her.

“Watch your sister honey. I’m just going to talk to Daddy for a minute.” She advised the little one.

“Has he finished his top secret mission yet?” Charlie asked curiously. Little did he know this “top secret mission” he noticed his father handled in the living room every Christmas Eve since he could remember, was his father wrapping up Christmas presents. And his mother always told him to stay out of there for an hour or so while he did.

“No sweetie, not just yet, but he’ll be done soon!” She called out before turning down the hall and walking into the living room.

“Are you nearly done?” She whispered to FP, he was sat on the living room floor, wrapping paper and boxed gifts surrounding him. He was finishing up with the final gift.

“Yep. Just finishing this for Lottie.” He told her holding the doll up

“She’s gonna love it. It’s so cute how excited they get this time of year.”

“Well kids are always like that on Christmas, I know we were.” He said to Alice, reminiscing on their childhood Christmases back in Sunnyside Trailer Park.

He finished wrapping the gift and got up off the floor, moving back into the couch. Alice joined him and and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. He brought his hand around her waist and rested it there.

“Do you remember when we were like, 8? And you thought because your trailer was taller than everybody else’s in the neighbourhood that you’d be able to see Santa if you climbed on top and then you begged me to sneak out of my room and come with you? We were on the roof of the trailer for hours until your Dad showed up yelling at you.” She told him. It was one of their earliest memories together and they still laughed about it to this very day.

“Wow, I got in a heap of trouble that day.” He laughed.

He leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips but it soon turned into more and before they knew it they were making out on the couch.

“Mommy!” They heard Little yell from the kitchen. They took a break from their kiss allowing themselves to breathe. They both looked at each other laughing a little and walked back into the kitchen

The next hour was spent, washing carrots and collecting water in a bucket for the reindeer and icing and decorating the cookies Alice had baked earlier for Santa but she saw no harm in letting the children have some with their milk before bedtime.

As soon as they were finished, it was time for bed. FP scooped a very tired Lottie up in his arms and walked towards the door heading to the staircase.

Lottie’s eyes were already dropping and her head was firmly rested on FP’s shoulders. There was no doubt she was definitely ready for bed.

“Okay Charlie it’s bedtime. The quicker you go to bed, the quicker Santa will come.” She reminded him holding her hand out for him. With that he immediately gulped down his milk and rushed off zooming past his parents and right to his bedroom, causing Alice and FP to laugh at his enthusiasm.

“I’m gonna go and tuck him in, you can take Lottie up.” Alice said to him.

“Okay. I’ll see you in a bit. And maybe, we can finish what was going to happen on the couch.” She whispered seductively to him with a smirk.

He smirked back and leaned into give her a raunchy kiss. “Don’t be too long.” He said running his hand down her back before turning towards the stairs and carrying a sleeping Lottie up.

She followed up after FP and entered Charlie’s room to find him secured in bed. He couldn’t get in fast enough. He had a piece of red card with him and he waved it about the minute Alice cake into the room.

“What’s this baby?” She asked as she took the red card from him.

“It’s a thank you letter to Santa. Will you give it to him if you see him and I’m still sleeping?” He adorably asked.

“Of course I will baby.” She promised him as she tucked him in. “You comfy?” He didn’t respond, just nodded

“Well okay then. Goodnight baby. Sweet dreams.” She told him before kissing him on the forehead and walking towards the door.

“Night Mommy. I love you”

“I love you too!” She said to him before turning out the light and closing his door.


	5. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas morning in the Jones Trailer

The weather around this time of year in Riverdale was usually anything but pleasant but this year, instead of waking up to a colder than cold draft blowing through the trailer and hitting them in their faces, they were awoken by light from the sun directly shooting through their window and hitting their faces.

Alice lay there comfortably on her back with FP next to her and his arm wrapped around her shoulder and her hand clasping with his.

She doesn’t remember when they fell asleep and figured they must’ve drifted off in that position. The events from the night before had made them very tired so they pretty much nodded off the minute their heads hit their pillows.

She fluttered her long lashes and opened her big blue eyes slowly, admiring the sunlight. She turned her head over to FP, whose face shone against the light that was hitting it and smiled, pulling his hand to her lips and landing a kiss on his knuckles before rubbing the softly with her thumb.

She then turned towards the crib on the opposite side of her, and saw her little boy fast asleep on his back with his little mouth slightly agape with the pacifier she had given him before he went down placed by his head and his hands balled up into fists.

He was always a heavy sleeper, much like his father. She’d have to wake him up in a little while which she didn’t usually look forward to as he hated being awoken and would scream the place down.

She felt the arm placed around her move slightly and turned her head back to see FP slowly coming out of his slumber. She turned her body around fully and placed her hand on his chest as his eyes blinked open. She ran the tips of her fingers up his chest before planting a kiss on him. He smiled and ran his hand down her back as he looked down at her and she looked up at him.

“Merry Christmas.” He whispered before lowering his head to kiss her again.

“Merry Christmas to you too. It’s officially our first one as a family as well.” She responded with a wide smile on her face. The thought of this being their first Christmas with their son had excited them very much given that Christmas was never as important to them as it should’ve been but for this year, they could celebrate as a proper family.

“Well we better get up. I’m sure Santa’s left loads of presents for us to open, even if we have been a little naughty.” He says with a suggestive smirk on his face as he pulled Alice in for another kiss that turned into a minor make out session before Alice stopped him when she heard whimpers from Charlie.

He was twisting and turning a little and Alice knew what it meant. She got up out of FP’s embrace and walked over to his crib, waiting for him to fully wake before picking him up. He was still whimpering and fussing as she carried him out and held him on her hip. She watched him as he rubbed his little tired eyes.

“Merry Christmas baby, did you have sweet dreams? Why don’t we get you a bottle huh?” She said to him as she carried him over to FP. He took his son from her before she walked into the kitchen and he held him in the air flailing him around causing the infant to laugh.

The rest of the morning involved unwrapping all of the many presents they had piled up under the tree. FP and Alice had really gone all out this year, especially for Charlie. She had him placed in her lap feeding him his bottle when FP handed her a small gift.

“What’s this?” She asked, reaching her hand out to take it from him excitedly.

“You must’ve missed it amongst all the toys for Charlie.” He laughed.

She placed Charlie down next to her on the mat with his new toys and took the velvet box from FP. She slowly opened it to find a silver heart shaped locket. She fiddled with the heart and slowly pulled it out of the box, taking a closer look at it.

“Baby it’s beautiful.” She said with tears in her eyes as she looked up at him. She was deeply admiring the locket still.

“Look inside.” He said to her as picked Charlie up and rested the tot in his lap watching as he fiddled around with a piece of wrapping paper.

She slowly opened the locket up, wanting to be as delicate as possible so she wouldn’t damage it before she’d even got to wear it.

She unlocked it to find a small photo of Charlie smiling. It immediately made her tear up further.

He placed Charlie down back onto the mat and moved closer to her, slowly taking the locket. “Here, let me.” He said to her before moving behind her and taking her hair in his hand and softly placing it over her shoulder. 

He placed the locket around her neck and closed the clasp before taking her hair back and letting it flow back down her shoulders.

He moved back next to her and looked at her ever so softly. She loved when he did that. She grabbed under his chin and pulled him for a kiss.

“I love you, so much.” She said as their foreheads touched

“The feelings mutual.”


	6. Winter Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much Parentdale, Teen Falice angst and smut! Nothing else I can say really

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it’s no longer Christmas but that shouldn’t effect this series in anyway at all. This chapter is pretty much Parentdale, Falice angst and smut. I never intended to write it but some of my friends on Twitter practically begged me so I went ahead. Hope you enjoy this

Winter Ball

The annual Riverdale Winter ball, one of the most prestigious and anticipated events of the year at Riverdale High and if FP wasn’t feeling down in the dumps before then he definitely was the week of the event.

His recent break up with Alice had been hitting him hard and handled it by deciding to hit the bottle. Being surrounded by happy couples dancing and kissing was the last thing he wanted to see right now. 

He currently lay down on his back, breathing deeply and staring at his fan ceiling above. He felt it normally calmed him in times of distress. His plans that night, drink from his flask and watch lame re runs on television.

He was interrupted by a knock on his trailer door. He snapped back up and left his bedroom to open the door. He wondered who it could be at this time. 

The unknown visitor knocked again as he navigated his way through the trailer. “Alright I’m coming!” He yelled out.

He pulled the chains off the door and opened it up, only to be greeted by Fred, donning a goofy smile upon his face. He looked up and down at FP dressed in his dreary white t shirt and grey plaid boxers and odd coloured socks.

“That’s what you’re wearing tonight?” He joked as he stepped through the door and turned into the living room to take a seat on the arm chair at the corner.

FP rolled his eyes and proceeded to close the door. “I already told you, I’m not going.” He reminded him sternly. He had been adamant all week about not turning up to the Winter Ball but Fred just wouldn’t take the hint.

“Yeah, I heard you the first 20 times earlier this week but I thought you’d change your tune on the night.”

“Well, you thought wrong then didn’t you?” FP replied back before sitting back into the armchair opposite him.

“Come on dude! It’s our senior year, this is the last winter ball we’re ever gonna get. Are you really going to let a minor break up ruin that?”

“What? And just make myself feel more shitty by having to see her laughing and dancing with that preppy prick?” He snapped at him. “And you say minor break up as if we’re gonna get back together. It’s over, she chose preppy, let me move on!” He continued before reaching over to the cabinet beside him and pulling out a bottle of Brandy.

Fred immediately stood up and walked over to his best friend, snatching the Brandy from his hand and spilling a little on the ground.

“What are you doing?!” FP yelled.

“This,” He protested gesturing to the bottle. “Isn’t going to help. And I know that this thing between you and Alice is just a bump in the road and you’ll both grow up and get your heads out of your asses.”

“You don’t know Jack, give me back the bottle.” He demanded as he attempted to reach for it but Fred rose it out of his reach before he could. 

“I know, that you and Alice are made for each other. I know that you must be so deeply and madly in love with her that it’s got you drinking your breakfast, lunch and dinner and walking around miserable. I know Alice feels the same way and that she misses you but she’s doing a good job at hiding it. I know she doesn’t laugh with Hal that same way she laughs with you, I know she’s not as happy with Hal as she was with you and know you two are meant to be together.” Fred finished.

FP’s face softened and his eyes looked directly down before he sighed to himself. Everything Fred was saying was true. Alice was the love of his life and he was the love of her life, whether she wanted to admit it or not, she knew it deep down. He couldn’t live without her and she couldn’t live without him, they were made for each other, they were soulmates, and he had felt that way about her since the minute he laid eyes on her. 

“Look, tonight, just come to the party. One hour at most, hang with me and Hermione. And if the night turns shitty then we’ll just take this bottle down to Sweetwater river and have a party of our own.” Fred suggested.

FP smirked at him and gave in. “Okay fine, one hour.” He said sternly before patting his best friend on the back. He walked into his bedroom and opened up his closet to find his tuxedo hanging in the back. He suited up and left with Fred to pick up Hermione and then made their way to the school.

Fred pulled up in his father’s car and parked outside of the school. They could all hear the music of Paula Abdul playing from the gymnasium.

“Great! They’re playing this crap, so I can’t even enjoy the music?” FP complained 

“What’s wrong with Paula Abdul?” Hermione asked as they got out of the car walked up the steps.

“Nothing if you’re a into trashy dance pop with no substance.” He responded.

“Ignore him. He’s still in a mood about Alice.” Fred told his girlfriend as he linked arms with her. “I thought we agreed to remain positive tonight?”

FP rolled his eyes at his best friend before speaking. “Yes, sir.” He replied sarcastically as he did a little soldier gesture.

Hermione laughed at the twos bickering. “Come on you two knuckleheads, let’s go inside.” 

They walked down the school hall and turned into the gymnasium, taking in the wild and exciting atmosphere and the winter themed decorations that surrounded them.

FP focused off of the atmosphere for a second and glanced around the room. The one person he was looking for was nowhere to be found. 

“Let’s get a drink.” Hermione suggested interrupting FP’s thoughts. The three of them strolled over to the opposite side of the gymnasium to the drinks table and prepared their drinks, immediately pulling sour faces as they took their sips.

“Shit, it’s been spiked.” Fred laughed taking another sip gleefully.

“Surprised nobody’s noticed yet.” Hermione said before putting her cup back down.

“Hey I ain’t complaining.” FP replied drinking the whole cup in one go, earning a concerned look from Fred. 

FP grabbed the ladle from the punch bowl and proceeded to pour another cup but was distracted by the entrance of two people from the corner of his eye.

There she was. Dressed in long silk red gown that fell just below her knees and her dark curly blonde locks hanging over her shoulder. She was a vision before him, he was so mesmerised by her he didn’t even notice Hal coming up behind her and resting his hand on her lower back, leading her towards the dance floor.

He continued to glare at her and she immediately locked eyes with him as she walked off, continuing to stare at him longingly before Hal turned her around and began to sway with her. She instantly turned back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, beginning to slow dance to ballad playing in the background.

FP sighed deeply and couldn’t contain his jealously and hurt. He took another sip of his drink before turning back around to find Hermione and Fred deep in conversation.

“Hey, why don’t you two go and dance. I’ll be fine on my own.” He suggested to the couple

“Are you sure?” Fred questioned. FP nodded confidently and then watched as they walked towards the dance floor.

Very soon after, he was met by two thin hands slowly rubbing his shoulders from behind. He pondered who it could’ve been but there’s only girl he knows who’s have the gall to do without consideration.

“Hey handsome.” The female voice purred in his ear.

He rolled his eyes at the sound of her voice and instantly turned around.

“What the hell are you doing here Penny?” He questioned annoyed. “This is a Riverdale High event, or did you forget you go to Southside high?”

“Oh get the stick out of your ass Jones. We just wanted to crash, have some fun, maybe see if we can knock some northside heads about.” She smirked as she gestured over to the Southside serpents huddled over in a corner. It seemed they had already made the Riverdale High residents uncomfortable as they were faced with stares and snide remarks from them all. 

“What are you doing here on your lonesome anyway?” Penny asks him before lightly running her fingers up his tux. He pulls her hand off immediately.

She looked around confused as to why he was staring at the dance floor and she noticed her childhood arch nemesis dancing romantically with an unknown boy.

“Aww, don’t tell me your little southside smurfette ditched your ass.” She laughed as she turned back to FP. “I told you she was no good for you.”

“It’s none of your damn business anyway.” FP snapped back before moving away from her and closer onto the floor. He again spotted Alice looking very loved up with Hal as he began to peck kisses at her neck while they swayed to the music and for him that was the final straw and his jealousy ultimately got the best of him.

“Hey, Penny wait!” He called out as he noticed her leaving. “Do you wanna dance?”

“I thought you’d never ask Jones.” He took her hand and lead her to the dance floor as Simply Red’s Holding Back the Years played softly in the background, immediately catching Alice’s attention as FP noticed her turn her heads towards them both at the corner of his eye.

He placed his hands on her waist and she placed hers on his neck, just to push his mission a little further and make it more believable.

Alice continued to glare at them from the distance with such power of the green eyed monster that if looks could kill, both Penny and FP would be lying dead in the middle of the dance floor.

She was barely focused on her dance partner in that moment as her ex blatantly trying to make her jealous is what had her attention, and she hated even more that it was working, working so well that she had accidentally stepped on Hal’s feet twice.

“Ouch.” He yelped, catching Alice’s attention finally. She turned her head back towards his and looked down between them.

“Are you okay?” Hal asked as he noticed the permanent looking scowl on her face.

“What? Uhm, yeah. I am, I just need some fresh air.” She let go of him and ran into the hallway, hoping he wouldn’t follow after her.

FP saw everything and he brushed Penny off of him, removing her hands from his neck and immediately followed after her, finding Alice out in the hall leaning against the lockers.

“Are you okay Al?” He asked her from a distance.

“Don’t!” She told him sternly. “Don’t you dare.”

“Don’t you dare what, Alice? I was minding my own business dancing.” He replied smugly.

She stormed over to him with her scowl returning to her face. “Bullshit! You had your hands all over her. You call that, minding your own business dancing?”

“So? Anything I do with other girls stopped being your business when you dumped me for that asshole.”

“You’re such a dick.” She gritted through her teeth angrily 

“Thank you. So I’ve been told.”

“Just get out of my face.” She scoffed

“Why are you so mad anyway? I mean you’re practically in peaceful bliss with Cooper, me trying to make jealous shouldn’t even matter, yet you’re beyond pissed off, why?” He questioned as he leaned against the locker waiting for an answer. She looked back up at him after coming up with an answer.

She opened up her mouth and began to speak. “Because-“ She was cut off by the sight of Hal at the end of the hallway and install grabbed FP’s arm, pulling him into the janitors closet around the corner. She practically pushed him in and locked the door behind them and leaned against it.

“You were saying?” FP urged her as he stepped closer to her, practically locking her into that position as he raised his hand to rest against the wall by her head.

“Because, because you shouldn’t have used Penny as pawn, in your stupid game.” She lied. She didn’t give a damn about him using Penny like that but she wasn’t going to admit to him she was insanely jealous and him using Penny to do it made it worse.

“So now all of a sudden you care about that viper’s feelings?” He questioned leaning in closer.

Alice gulped as he directly came into contact with her and stared deeply into her eyes.

After a brief moment of awkward but deafening silence between them, she finally spoke. “No....but I just- I just feel....” She stuttered out.

“Just say it Alice. Just tell me how you really feel.” He instructed in a low voice.

“Fine. I am jealous.” She reluctantly admitted before closing her eyes and refusing to look him in his.

He had her backed up against the wall, their breaths hitched as their foreheads drew closer together and he slowly lowered his hand from the wall to lightly touch her porcelain like skin.

Her body temperature rose at his touch and she practically melted right there on the spot as he continued to lightly stroke her soft face with the edge of his nimble fingers.

“I know you’ve missed me baby.” FP whispered in a sultry tone before slowly shifting her hair behind her shoulder and leaning in to softly kiss and smooch on her neck, eliciting a breathy moan from her as her eyes closed and lashes fluttered at the contact.

He continued to kiss and suck at her soft spot, taking pride in her reaction sounds as her hand reached up to grip onto his hair. She caressed the side of his face as she relished in his kisses and touch.

He softly moved along and kissed along the sides of her jawline before reaching her lips and practically shoving each other’s tongues into their mouths, swallowing their breaths and moans all at the same time, a combination of passion and impatience enthralling them both.

She gripped onto his neck, attempting to keep herself balanced as he lightly stroked down the side of her gown, slipping his hand through the dresses slit and reaching up to the top of her thigh to meet the thin layer of lace covering her entrance.

She shuddered at his soft touch against her lace covered centre striking possibly every nerve she had down there and practically collapsed as his fingers skilfully moved the lace to the side and reacquainted them with her more than soaked slit.

She was more than ready for him, her juices practically drenched his fingers as he ran them up and down from her clit to her entrance, relishing in her wetness he continued to stroke her up and down slowly, teasing her in every way he could as he watched her head roll back as well as her eyes. Her breaths became shorter and more panting as he did.

“FP please.” She whispered. He knew exactly what she wanted, what she needed in that moment.

In an instant, he dropped to his knees removing his finger and licking her essence off before slowly kissing along her waist as he held her hips in position. He ran his hand down her left thigh before lifting her calve up and kissing along down it. 

He rested her leg back onto the ground and looked up at her, paying full attention to her agape mouth as her quickened breaths and moans fell out and her hooded eyes and fluttering lashes as she rolled her eyes back.

He gripped onto her thighs and began to pull the lace material down her legs, helping her step out of them as they reached the floor.

He lightly caressed her ankle as he lifted her leg up and placed it comfortably over his shoulder, allowing him to gain easier access to the prized possession she held between her thighs.

Her breaths hitched as she felt his breath along her her centre, anxiously anticipating his tongue finally coming into contact with her and giving her what she needed.

He rubbed up and down the sides of her thighs as he looked up at her with a wide smirk on his face before diving in and devouring her finally.

All these months apart and she still tasted as good as he remembered. He gleefully lapped up her juices as his tongue slid up and down her slit, rendering her weak in his arms as her dress hiked up. His agile tongue worked up and down, moving between her pillow soft folds and her sensitive clit, sucking and licking up her centre proudly as her essence dripped on his chin. 

“Fuck!” She cried out. Her hand instantly gripped onto his dark locks trying to inch him as closer to her heat as possible.

Nobody else could make her go this crazy or had this much power and dominance over her, no matter how much she’d coach them. FP was the only man who knew her, knew what she liked, what she loved, how she liked it, what drives her crazy, how fast she wanted it, he knew her down to the very last detail. And deep down he knew it too. Hal may have a trust fund, prestige, popularity, a good home life but he didn’t have a stellar reputation for the bedroom, far from it in fact. And FP was very well aware of that.

He couldn’t put into words how much he’d missed this, missed her. Eating her out was practically a tradition and he took to it like a fish to water. 

Her hips bucked as he sucked harder on her nimble clit, increasing his speed and brushing the tip of tongue along it as he did, trying his hardest to push her to her orgasm.

Her head rolled back even further, nearly falling to the side as he did and she released a shaky moan as his tongue slipped through her soaked folds again, allowing her juices to sit comfortably on his tastebuds. 

She ached for him to be inside of her, to push her to edge, hit her spot rhythmically as he did oh so well. 

“Oh my God FP.” She cried out as she gripped his hair harder. She could feel herself close to erupting and getting wetter by the second as incessantly licked her up and down and sucked into her hardened clit, hitting every nerve ending she could possibly feel in that moment.

“Come for me baby.” He growled as she rhythmically moaned out without stopping, indicating that she was close to reaching her orgasm already and within a few more seconds, she gave into his demands, erupting into pure bliss before his eyes.

He got back up on his feet and came face to face with her post orgasm. She was always a vision to look at whenever she came down from her high. He pulled her in for a rough and passionate kiss, allowing her to taste herself as their tongues battled for dominance.

“You still taste amazing Ali.” He informed her in between breaths, watching as she came out of ecstasy and her thighs below her shuddered uncontrollably. “Bet preppy doesn’t ever make you feel that good huh?” He questioned smugly as he stroked her face, lightly rubbing her cheeks with her thumb.

“Just shut up and fuck me.” She begged before reaching for his belt and unbuckling him. He grabbed a hold of her busy hands and finished the job himself as she looked down at his bulge.

“As you wish.” He answered as he pulled his trousers and boxers down, releasing his hardened member and feeling it spring upwards in front of him.

He ran his hand down her thigh, softly massaging her before he lifted her leg up and held it in place.  
He grabbed ahold of his member with his free hand and angled it perfectly below her entrance, rubbing it up and down and coating the tip in her juices.

“FP please.” She pleaded as she rolled her hips against him. She couldn’t take the teasing any more. She needed him to fill her up right there, right now.

Before she can even process what he’s doing, he strikes her by surprise by sliding himself inside of her, eliciting without a doubt, the sexiest moan he’s ever heard from her. All those months of sexual frustration, angst, jealousy and missing each other culminating into that one moment.

She felt so good around him, so hot and tight that he thinks he could reach his peak any moment if he moved any faster. 

She bucked her hips into him harder, unable to control herself as he filled her up and hit her spot so effortlessly. It had been so long since she had been sexually satisfied like this because the truth was, she hadn’t been intimate with Hal yet. 

Her hands move around her neck and she grips onto his hair as she pants.

“God I’ve missed you so much.” She breathed out as he slickly began to move in and out of her, setting a comforting but pleasurable pace for the two of them.

He locked their foreheads together and smiled. “Feelings mutual baby.” He moaned as bucked his pelvis into hers.

He began to speed up the process, thrusting harder and faster into as her whimpers filled the room. They were music to his ears.

“Ugh, fuck. Right there.” She cried out as the thrusting continued. He hit her spot continuously without fail as her moans filled his ears.

His mouth finds the side of her neck and he grinned against her as he planted wet kisses at her pulse point, knowing it drove her crazy. She continued to writhe against him harder, she wanted to feel him and all of him as much as possible.

She locked her legs behind him, allowing him to push inside of her even further if that was possible. Every hit against her spot was filled with pure passion and bliss and she grinned against him harder as he continued to fill her up with all he had to offer.

He opened his eyes to watch her

“I’m close.” He whispered in between grunts as he held her face with his right hand. She looked him deep in the eye and smiled, practically encouraging him to do so as she was close too. She wanted to feel him as he came inside her and she was pretty sure he felt he same.

Her whimpering sped up and she yelped our even louder, FP knew exactly what that meant and he thrusted in and out of her as fast he could, before reaching down to play with clit, lightly stroking and rubbing it to push her to the edge. The combination of his strokes and the fiddling with her centre forced the waves of ecstasy to run through her and began to rock through her core and she could feel herself reaching the very end.

Just as they wanted to, they hit their climaxes at the same, her muscles contracting around him and practically hugging his member as he spilled his seed inside of her, his grunt overpowering her weakened moan escaping her mouth as their orgasms ripped through them and they drifted through ecstasy.

Both coming down from their highs, breaths out of control and covered in sweat, he softly slipped out of her and put her back down, holding onto her waist as she buckled a little so she wouldn’t fall to her feet.

She could feel the remnants of him dripping out of her and down her thigh as she fixed her dress and tried to compose herself the best she could. No way was she going to let everybody out there know what she had been up to or even make it obvious. 

He backed away from her and pulled his trousers back up to zip them up and fix his belt.

“So, I guess this is the part where you leave and forget this ever happened?” He questioned as he fixed his belt.

“Don’t be like that.” Alice begged as she touched his arm. They locked eyes for a minute, both on the edge of tears before FP finally spoke.

“Do you love him?” He asked boldly. He knew the answer already but he just needed clarification from her himself. He needed it to come out of her mouth.

“What?” She answered nervously looking up at him.

“Do you love him Ali? I’m pretty sure I know the answer but I just need to hear it from you.”

She stood there and sighed deeply, looking him directly in the eye, a tear falling from her eye before she looked down at the ground.

“......I-“ She stuttered our allowing the tears to start. That was all the confirmation FP needed, granted it shattered his heart but at least he was no longer in dark. 

“It’s okay. He assured her as a tear rolled down his cheek. He picked up his blazer and attempted to leave the closet. 

“Don’t feel bad about it, don’t worry about me.” He finished as he grabbed onto the door handle.

“FP wait!” She begged trying to stop him.

“You deserve the best Alice, you deserve the world, and he can give it to you. I can’t.” He finished, not even listening to her.

“I don’t!” She finally blurted out. 

“......I still- I’m still in love with you.” She stuttered as the tears finally rolled down her face.

He looked back towards her and let go of the handle, glaring into her eyes for confirmation. She was serious, he could always tell by looking into her eyes. In an instant he walked towards her and cupped her face, pulling her in for a passionate and long anticipated kiss, but this wasn’t any kiss, this kiss told the other that they had missed the other dearly and hadn’t stopped thinking about one another for the past few months.

“I love you too. More than you’ll ever know.” He declares in between kisses.

“What am I gonna tell Hal?” She worried

“Screw him. In fact, screw this party, let’s just get out of here and head back to my place and celebrate some more.” He said suggestively as he held her face in his hands. She smiled instantly and he took her hand in his, leaving the closet and sneaking off down the hall to leave the building. 

They strolled down the cold and dark streets with his arm over her shoulders and her hand around the back of his waist, back towards the southside of town. Alice has begun to shiver due to the fact she was only wearing a halter, so he had given her his blazer to warm up. 

“I’m sorry by the way.” He apologised as he stroke her hair out of her face.

“For what?”

“For being such a dick tonight, for the shit I pulled with Penny. I had no right, I was just, seeing you with him just pissed me off but I had no right to interfere with what you had with him, I should’ve just left you alone.” He finished 

“Can I tell you something?” She asked

“What?”

“I’m glad you did. Truth be told, I’ve been too nervous and too stubborn to be real with you these past few months. I was just waiting for you to break first.” She joked

“Well glad I didn’t disappoint.” He joked back before pulling her in and kissing her on the forehead. He finally had his girl back and she finally had her man.


End file.
